deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin vs. Lana
Blippeeddeeblah= Description Fire Emblem vs Hyrule Warriors! Battle of the low-tier mages who use books to fight! They both have a chance to win this time! But one will be Bottom Tier.. Interlude Wiz: Nintendo has created many powerful magic users. Bowser, Mario, Palutena, and more! Boomstick: But these sorcerers are nowhere near as strong.... Robin, NOT THAT GUY, *shows Batman's Robin*, THIS GUY. Wiz: And Lana, the White Witch.. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, strengths and spells to see who would win a Death Battle.... poor Lana without her summons... Robin Wiz: Robin is.... a sorcerer from Fire Emblem: Awakening. We don't know much about this guy's backstory, sadly... Boomstick: We just know that he's a customizable Avatar that ended up being in Smash! For this fight we will be using the male Robin. Wiz: Robin and Chrom eventually found each other and ended up defeating the evil Validar... Boomstick: But then Robin gets possessed and kills Chrom! BRUTAL!!!! Wiz: To stop this, Grima tries to cure the present day avatar's memory, but it results in amnesia...... which doesn't give him the biggest edge in fighting smarts, why he lost to Nico Robin and Black Mage... Boomstick: Robin has some awesome tricks! Of course I like weapons more then magic, so I'm gonna talk about his SWORDS! The Bronze Sword is a somewhat-spiky sword on its edges and can cut through solid rock like butter! It also has a bit of an electric "secret" when you hit with it. After using it enough, it's go away. Wiz: Robin has a large amount of spells. Thunder is just a small bolt, and each time he charges it it gets stronger. If he charges it up enough he will be able to hold it in his Tome and fire a devastating beam named Thorn! Arcfire is just some simply fire that pummels his opponents, and Elwind sends out devastating winds that cut through his enemies! Boomstick: Notsferatsu is a dark spell where he grabs his opponent and gives them their damage.... Wiz: Only to hand it back! Ignis turns Robin's strength or magic as an attack. Second Seal switches his class. If he turns into a Great Knight, he can use Luna to strengthen his defenses. When he's a Caliver, his hitting and dodging stats go up by a lot, but they only work outdoors... Boomstick: LAME! Wiz: With Vengeance from the Sorcerer,he takes all the damage he may have just received and gives it back... the results are devastating. The Miracle of The Preist allows him to survive a devastating attack. But Robin still suffers from his amnesia and he's pretty dang slow. Boomstick: Despite his stupid "amnesia", this is one powerful sorcerer! ''And brutal, hehehehehhe....'' Robin: Time to tip the skills! Boomstick: I thought it was scales.. Lana Wiz: In the world of Hyrule Warriors, one of the most powerful females is Lana. Boomstick: Reminds me of my ex-wife's nice sister. I guess my ex-wife is Cia? Wiz: Anyway, Lana's main weapon is her Book of Sorcery, which she uses to summon simply blocks to attack. She can do things with that knocks her enemies into the air, and just smash them with two other ones. Boomstick: LANA SMASH PUNY ENEMIES! Wiz: She can also pummel her enemy with a lightning bolt every few seconds. Yet another example is where she can summon a perfect cube, and kick it around like a rolling die, juggling enemies along with it, before sending out an electric pulse, ending the attack. Boomstick: I could learn a few tricks from her... *smirks* Wiz: She can summon three smaller and flatter blocks and launch them at her foes. She can also send out 3 blocks that constantly conflict damage while pushing them back. She may even push them off a cliff! Boomstick: Wow, Lana's OP. Lana can also destroy her blocks to do damage, as she may trap enemies in a block and THEN shatter it.. Wiz: Lana's special attack is used when she deals enough damage. She will summon six blocks, jump between them, and then shatter all of them, engulfing every opponent around. Boomstick: Brutal....... she's so perfect........ Wiz: AGH!- SNAP OUT OF IT Boomstick: Sorry-''' Wiz: Lana also has her Deku Spear to bash her opponents. It may slightly damage an opponent every second for a short when it hits. She can also hover on a leaf as flight, and can use it as a slingshot to fire Deku Nuts. '''Boomstick: Deku Nuts.......... WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!!!??? Wiz: I know what you did in BlackWarGreymon verus Mewtwo.... I'm giving you one last warning, Boomstick. Lana also has the Summoning Gate. But that uses outside help, so there's only a few attacks with it. She can swing the Summoning Gate forward, sending a small electric pulse. Then it pulls in several opponents and ends it with an explosion! She can also make fire come out of them! Boomstick: She also carries a Hookshot, a Boomerang, some Bombs, and a Bow and some arrows. Wow, she's JUST like me...... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Wiz: THAT'S IT............ JUST GET OUT... Boomstick: PLEASE NO! Wiz: Fine.. Lana's most powerful attack is Focus Spirit, reducing incoming knockback and doubling her speed and attack. It only lasts thirty seconds, but at the end it makes an explosion! Boomstick: KABOOM!!!! Wiz: But Lana relies on her summons, our outside help; most of the time. She also isn't as experienced and is very naive. But Lana is still ready for anything! Lana uses the end of Focus Spirit to make several enemies explode. FIGHT! Chrom: I guess I'll get my chance;.. another day. A hooded figure watched Chrom faint for a bit and then walks off. He takes his hood off, revealing him to be Robin! Robin noticed a cube next to Chrom, so he walked out of the arena and saw Lana, who was responsible. Robin: Who are you, and why did you almost kill Chrom? Lana: I'm Lana, and I'm going to beat you! FIGHT! Lana instantly fires a cube, crushing Robin. But Robin cuts through it with the Bronze Sword. Robin, who was far-away from Lana fired a large bit of fire from his book. Robin: ARCFIRE! The Arcfire pummels Lana five times, but she uses Focus Spirit to block them. Lana grabs Robin with her hookshot and tosses him, and tosses him around even more with her bombs. The Female-Hyrule-Hero takes out her Deku Spear and whisks him into the air, and hits him in the chest by jumping high-on a leaf. Robin, who was tired of brutally being hit sliced Lana down with his Levin Sword, and traps Lana in a dark void. Robin: Notsferatsu... The dark void called Notsferatsu slowly drains Lana's health, and gives it to him. Lana gets up and pummels Robin with all sorts of cubes and eventually makes an explosion, but misses. Robin uses Ignis, turning all of his magic into an attack that sends Lana flying onto a wall. Lana fires Deku Nuts at Robin with her Deku Spear, but Robin uses Elwind to cut through them. Robin: ELWIND! Lana sucks Robin in with the Summoning Gate, and then makes it explode, sending Robin out and slamming him against a wall. Robin dodges some fire pillars, and stabs Lana in the chest. Lana gets up and hurls all sorts of cubes at Robin. He dodges most but is hit by a giant one. He then uses Second Seal and turns into a Great Knight, and uses Luna. All sorts of blocks that Lana were still firing were bouncing off Robin, who was charging Thorn. Lana starts charging a gigantic cube. Robin: Thoron! Lana kicks the cube at Robin while Robin fires Thoron. But Lana blew up, whereas Robin was fine. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wiz, this HAS to be our closest fi- PFFTTTTT! Wiz: C'mon, this wasn't even fair! Lana mainly relies on others, and while Robin teams up with Chrom a lot, he still can fight on his own! Boomstick: Robin also had the long-range as well. Wiz: When Robin changed his classes, Lana was done. Boomstick: Lana just didn't even stand a chance! Wiz: The winner is Robin. |-| Tewn Lonk= Description Fire Emblem Vs. Zelda! Two mages, forced to face their darker halves, battle it out to determine who the superior magic master is. Interlude Robin Lana DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Zelda vs Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Tewn Lonk Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles